User blog:Wikiafan12345/Bookworm Adventures 3 Ideas
Plot 'Introduction (Book 7)' FLASHBACK At the end of Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2, Bigger Brother, in an attempt to control all thought, creates the three-phase plan that involved taking the Magic Pen and using its powers over books to create Rifts (passageways in and out of books) to capture all books and burn them. However, Lex cuts the plan short at Phase Three, and so Bigger Brother's Machine engages in its self-destruction plan, thus destroying the Magic Pen and leaving the Rifts unsealed. Because of this, characters can now walk in and out of any book they please. FLASHBACK As Lex and his six companions (Mother Goose, Cheshire Cat, Master Wong, The Monkey King, Herbert, and Skeletrox) explore around several books with their new friends from all of the Rifts, they eventually come to notice an unusual amount of fire in the settings. The characters in the story also tell them about encounters with moving, talking skeletons (the Skelebots) and several men with flamethrowers burning and collecting various objects from the landscape. They embark on a journey to find, capture, and interrogate the Skelebots. -The type/genre/topic/subject of the enemies in this book can be anything, as long as it can be made to fit in the plot of the game.- After defeating the boss of Book 7, Chapter 10, Lex is greeted by a group of four Skelebots with several fireman (the ones that were burning the books and objects) behind them. Lex soons finds out that these four Skelebots were Bigger Brother's scientists (his most esteemed and important Skelebots). Before any of the Skelebots or fireman can say anything, the Magic Pen forms in the middle of both parties. (Note: this Magic Pen will, ideally, not have a blue and yellow color scheme; rather, its color scheme will be red and black, similar to that of cloaked Codex from Bookworm Adventures) The Magic Pen, before Lex can express his surprise, yells "ENTER THE RIFT! NOW!", and everyone except Lex vanishes instantly. 'Book 8' Lex and his six companions make their way back to the Great Library, only to discover the entire library has been wiped clean of any books and is filled with black hole-like Rifts that are actively sucking in books. Lex and his friends are accidentally sucked into one of the black hole Rifts. -The type/genre/topic/subject of the enemies in this book can be anything, as long as it can be made to fit in the plot of the game.- After defeating the boss of Book 8, Chapter 10, Lex is met by Bigger Brother's scientists once again, with the Magic Pen between them. Lex and the Magic Pen have the following conversation: Lex: Excited/hopeful "Magic Pen! You're alive!" The Magic Pen: "As intelligent of a creature as you appear to be, I am shocked that you fell for our trick this easily." Lex: Confused "Magic Pen, what's going on?" The Magic Pen: ".............." Lex Angered: "CODEX! IT'S YOU!" The Magic Pen: "I am glad you were able to figure that out at last." Lex Angered: "I WANT AN EXPLANATION! NOW!" The Magic Pen (Codex) then breaks down his ultimate Plan for domination, which actually contained thirteen phases, not just three...... *Phase 1: Create Bigger Brother, Skeletrox, Skelebots, and the Rift Engine/Machine with the Magic Pen. *Phase 2: Animate Cassandra, Queen Scheherazade, Dracula, and other enemies and force them, along with the parties mentioned above, to play along with the plan that will drive Lex to battling Codex. *Phase 3: Cause Lex to make an attack that will trap Codex in the Magic Pen, but make it seem as Codex was perminantly annihilated. *Phase 4: Use Rift Engine to create Rifts that will eventually guide Lex into the clutches of The Machine. *Phase 5: Use further Rifts to guide Lex into a time loop that will deliver the Magic Pen to Bigger Brother and the Scientists. *Phase 6: Attempt to summon Codex from the Magic Pen and kill Lex with the Machine. *-At this point, Codex will explain that Bigger Brother's scientists could not summon him in a physical form, and thus the rest of the phases had to be immediately altered.- *Phase 7: Animate the Magic Pen and make it physically embody Codex. *Phase 8: Make a duplicate of the Magic Pen and give it to the Machine to use as a tool against Lex. *Phase 9: Frame Bigger Brother, Skeletrox, and Skelebots for Codex's actions and create cover-up three-phase plan to distract Lex from Codex. *Phase 10: Frame the death of the Magic Pen by using its duplicate in the self-destruction of the Machine. *Phase 11: Advance all Skelebots and fireman into the Great Library while Lex is distracted. *Phase 12: Use the Magic Pen to create black hole Rifts that will funnel all books to Codex's camp. *Phase 13: Destroy all written forms of language in order to control thought entirely. Lex remains silent and in absolute awe until Codex concludes the conversation with this message: "Lex, you have been a formidable opponent, but I must end this once and for all." 'Book 9, Chapters 1-9' In Chapters''' 1-9 of Book 9, the enemies will share no common theme, as Lex and his companions will simply follow Codex through several random Rifts, until they reach..... '''Book 9, Chapter 10 (The Black Hole) For the final boss battle, Lex will face a five-round survival battle against Bigger Brother's four scientists and with Codex as the Final Boss once again (in the form of the Magic Pen, of course). Once Codex is defeated in the battle, he will succumb to the damage and disintegrate, leaving Lex with the actual Magic Pen, now back to its blue-and-yellow color scheme. The Magic Pen already understands what has happened and reverses all of the damage that it has caused (it restores destroyed or burnt books, reseals all Rifts, and puts all characters back into their respective books), transporting them all back to the Great Library. The game ends with the eight of them (Lex, his six companions, and, of course, the Pen) walking the fully restored Great Library. Gameplay While most fundamental things will remain the same, there will be a few changes. *Lex will go back to carrying three treasures per chapter. Companions will become a seperate entity. **Also, companions will work differently. They will activate every five turns, but you can use whatever companion you want to every five turns (you are able to choose different companions every five turns, not every chapter). Also, you will not earn any new companions; all six companions from Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2 will be available at the beginning of the game. *The Tome of Knowledge will be changed considerably. **It will be available from the start of the game, not after the completion of the first book. **The Tome will be forced to list all attacks, ailments, armor, immunities, vulnerabilities, attunements, etc. that an enemy possesses, whether they are shown in-game or not. Treasures Ideas for treasures (no titles, just effects): *'Technology' words will cause extra damage -> 'Technology' words will cause extra damage and burn *Greatly resists gem steal -> Greatly resists gem and potion steal *Adds chance to stop enemy from powering-up *Immune to stasis (I would want this treasure to somehow be related to the Immune System, since that would make the most sense) *Scramble for a random potion *Adds a chance to bypass enemy shields (stop them from forming; will work similarly to the powering-up one) Note: there might be some slight spelling errors; please ignore them. Category:Blog posts